


Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mocking, Relationship Advice
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non è una cosa strana, Ryo-chan. Anzi, è una cosa perfettamente normale che tu voglia passare il tuo tempo con lui, che ti senta così quando gli stai vicino. Significa semplicemente che ti sei innamorato”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me

**_ \- Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me - _ **

Quando aveva visto Yamada aggirarsi nervosamente per la sala prove, Yabu si era preoccupato.

Era più forte di lui; che fosse per abitudine, per timore che qualcosa andasse storto, o semplicemente perché non gli piaceva quello sguardo sul volto del ragazzino, era andato a chiedergli che cosa ci fosse che non andava.

E il più piccolo in principio si era rifiutato di parlare; aveva detto che non era niente, che stava bene, e che non era affatto nervoso.

Ma la voce, insieme all’espressione corrucciata, lo tradivano.

E Kota tanto aveva insistito finché Ryosuke non aveva sospirato, tirandolo per un braccio con fare cospiratore, fino a che non furono fuori dalla stanza, lontani da orecchie indiscrete.

“Prometti che non lo dirai a nessuno, Yabu-kun?” gli chiese il ragazzino, tentennando.

Yabu sorrise lievemente, cercando di non farsi notare, ma poi annuì.

Non era di troppo più grande di lui, ma sapeva che a poco più di undici anni c’erano dei problemi che potevano sembrare insormontabili, quando invece in realtà non lo erano.

“Ti prometto che non lo dirò ad anima viva” confermò, mordendosi l’interno della guancia per non ridere di fronte all’espressione mortalmente seria dell’altro.

“Beh… è da qualche settimana che mi sento, ecco... strano” cominciò il più piccolo, mordendosi un labbro. “Mi capita quando sono con Chinen. È come se mi sentissi lo stomaco vuoto e mi facesse male in mezzo al petto. E poi ho sempre voglia di stare con lui, di chiamarlo. Non è normale, vero?” gli chiese, con aria leggermente preoccupata.

La voglia di Yabu di scoppiare a ridere si fece quasi insopportabile ma, ancora una volta, cercò di fare del suo meglio per trattenersi.

“Non è una cosa strana, Ryo-chan. Anzi, è una cosa perfettamente normale che tu voglia passare il tuo tempo con lui, che ti senta così quando gli stai vicino. Significa semplicemente che ti sei innamorato” gli spiegò con semplicità, scuotendo le spalle, non riuscendo a contenere un sorriso.

Ricordava di essersi sentito in quel modo, pochi anni prima.

Ricordava di aver provato quelle stesse identiche sensazioni nei confronti di Kei, e di essere stato altrettanto confuso.

Gli faceva piacere quindi parlare con Yamada, spiegargli che non c’era niente che non andasse in quello che provava per Chinen.

Vide il più piccolo aggrottare le sopracciglia, e riflettere per qualche secondo, prima di alzare nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui.

“Ma, Yabu-kun... i maschi dovrebbero innamorarsi delle femmine. Non di altri maschi” disse, cauto, ma come se fosse qualcosa di ovvio.

Kota sospirò, passandosi una mano di fronte.

Aveva passato anche quello, e avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che fosse stato semplice ammettere con se stesso di essere innamorato di un ragazzo.

Ma non voleva che Yamada avesse le sue medesime insicurezze, non voleva che si tormentasse quando era del tutto inutile.

Si morse un labbro, cercando le parole migliori per togliergli qualsiasi dubbio.

“Non è vero che i maschi si innamorano delle femmine e basta, Yama-chan. Ci si innamora e basta, non c’è una legge precisa che stabilisce di chi ci si debba innamorare.” vedendolo poco convinto, proseguì. “Cupido scaglia frecce verso tutti, non fa distinzione. Quindi così com’è possibile che tu t’innamori di una ragazza, è possibile che t’innamori di un ragazzo.” concluse, sentendosi il primo ad essere confuso dal proprio discorso.

Ma Yamada sembrava alquanto persuaso; se non altro, gli piaceva la direzione in cui portavano le sue parole, gli piaceva la rassicurazione che era implicita in esse.

Il senso, importava poco.

“Allora non c’è niente che non vada in me, giusto?” si volle sincerare, e Yabu annuì, sorridendo e passandogli affettuosamente una mano sulla testa.

“Certo che non c’è niente che non vada di te. Sei esattamente come tutti gli altri” lo confortò, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle, con fare complice.

Lentamente, vide Ryosuke sorridere, poi annuire ripetutamente, come convincendosi di quanto gli era stato appena detto.

“Ok. Allora se va tutto bene, dirò a Chii-chan quello che sono stato colpito da Cupido e che quindi sono innamorato di lui!” gli disse, allegro, sfuggendo alla sua presa e tornando dentro la sala delle prove. “Grazie, Yabu-kun!” esclamò, lasciando il più grande da solo, e finalmente libero di ridacchiare senza il pericolo di farsi vedere.

Gli piaceva vedere quel genere di sguardi felici.

Gli ricordavano tanto se stesso più o meno a quell’età, quando si era rassegnato e aveva ceduto a quello che sentiva nei confronti di Kei.

Sperava solo che a Yamada potesse andare altrettanto bene.

******

Il giorno dopo Yabu era quasi entrato al dormitorio, insieme a Kei, quando sentì la voce di Yamada chiamarlo.

Si voltò, dicendo al fidanzato di aspettare un secondo, e scrutò attentamente lo sguardo del più piccolo.

Gli sembrava sereno, per cui non si preoccupò.

“Yabu-kun!” disse questi, dirigendosi trafelato verso di lui. “Ho parlato con Chinen!” esclamò, l’emozione nel suo tono di voce palpabile.

“Oh... e che cosa ti ha detto?”

“Ha detto che la storia di Cupido è una fesseria che raccontano ai bambini. Che quello che provo è semplicemente amore.” gli spiegò, scrollando le spalle e smettendo di sorridere solo per qualche secondo. “Però ha detto che gli va bene se sono innamorato di lui, e che se voglio posso essere il suo fidanzato” concluse, mordendosi un labbro e sorridendo tanto che gli occhi gli si ridussero a due fessure.

Yabu era leggermente piccato per il commento del ragazzino su Cupido, ma non lo diede a vedere.

“Sono felice per te, Ryo-chan. Vedi, te l’avevo detto che è una cosa perfettamente normale innamorarsi di un altro maschio” gli disse, sorridendo a sua volta.

Il più piccolo gli mise una mano sul braccio, serio.

“Lo so che tu volevi aiutarmi con la storia di Cupido, Yabu-kun, e apprezzo davvero lo sforzo” gli disse, con aria navigata, prima di continuare a camminare verso l’ingresso del dormitorio. “Grazie mille per avermi dato una mano!” gli urlò, sparendo oltre l’entrata, e lasciando Kota immobile in mezzo al marciapiede, avvicinato da un Kei con un’espressione sorniona in viso.

“Cupido, Ko?” gli chiese, sorridendo in un modo tale che lasciava palesemente intendere che stava cercando di non scoppiare a ridere.

Yabu si voltò verso di lui, annuendo con convinzione.

“Sì, Kei-chan. Cupido.” ribatté, cercando di darsi un tono.

L’altro non insistette oltre, prendendolo per mano e camminando insieme a lui verso l’ingresso del dormitorio.

Kota non disse altro, per non peggiorare oltre la sua situazione.

Ma lui del resto, ne era convinto.

Quando guardava Kei, quando pensava a quanto aveva penato e a quanto ora era felice, si diceva che non poteva essere casuale.

Era sicuramente merito di Cupido.


End file.
